Mango Assassin
by MorayEel
Summary: Nyx has one purpose, for mango.


The Nyx Assassin was born for one purpose, and for one purpose only; for mango. Ever since the mango's conception, there have been scarabs raised from a mere grub to feast upon such fruits as their final passage into the afterlife. Today, the Nyx Assassin has spilt enough blood to warrant the ultimate pleasure only mangos can bring.

He is present in a small cottage in the woods; the home of his most recent victim. A mangled, horribly bloody corpse rests eternally by the door to the cottage. It is clad in rugged and already torn sackcloth. The skin of the corpse clothed in such sackcloth is a pale white with brown, thick hair. Blood flows freely from two massive wounds on its midsection as its only purpose is to rot and give a feast to the flesh-flies. But Nyx now has greater purpose than his victim. Inside the cottage is Nyx Assassin with his exoskeleton covered in fresh blood. There is an oak table in the middle of the cottage, with an old chair. To the right is a bed made from old straw with a torn-up blanket. To the back wall is a furnace that burns brightly from many wooden logs inside it. On the table is a large bowl made from oak that contains dozens of rich, plump, perfectly-ripe mangos just harvested from the nearby surroundings. They are orange with streaks of red and greenish-yellow adorning their skin. No other food or objects rest upon the table.

The Nyx Assassin quickly cocks his head to the table. He sees the chair but is unaware of the mangos present in the bowl. He uses all his strength to hop onto the chair to get a better view of the table. From the chair, the Nyx Assassin now sees the bowl of mangos. There are too many mangos to count exactly from the Nyx Assassin's perspective. From his position he also sees the body and the door in front of the table, but pays no attention. He eyes the mangos with a greedy eye. His mandibles remain open in shock and hunger. His head twitches and tilts in very quick fashion as he never breaks concentration from the mangos in the bowl. He hops from the chair onto the table, so he is now on the same leverage as the mangos. The chair is knocked to the floor from the recoil of the jump. Nyx Assassin mutters only one incantation before engorging himself upon the mangos as he crawls closer,

"For you, Mango; for you."

The Nyx Assassin lowers his head and buries his face in the mangos. His mandibles latch onto the first mango they touch and grip tightly so it may not fall out. The mandibles grind and cycle in unusual patterns to chew through the skin of the mango. The head of the Nyx Assassin shakes back and forth and side by side to help chew through the skin. Within seconds the skin is peeled back as the mandibles come lose briefly. They latch onto the now exposed, indulging flesh of the mango as they grind furiously to allocate small portions of the mango to his innermost maw. Many juices scatter all over the cottage as the mango is gradually consumed. Loud noises originate from Nyx Assassin's mouth as more of the mango is eaten. About halfway through, the mandibles of the Nyx Assassin spread wide to take in larger portions of the mangos. Multiple mangos are chewed and consumed at the same time. The amount of juices and noises are multiplied as well. Mouthfuls of chewed, moist masses of mangos occupy the mouth, giving the Nyx Assassin great trouble in swallowing as some of it falls out, only to be taken back in later. The Nyx Assassin stops eating the mangos only temporarily to look up from the bowl to see if others are watching. He stares straight on for a full second; the entirety of his face slathered in rich fluids. He diverts his gaze to look to the right for half as long. No other thoughts occupy the Nyx Assassin's mind as he resumes his feast with unblinking eyes.

The mangos are devoured swiftly after the other. The bowl is now being shaken greatly from the Nyx Assassin, spilling spent and exhausted remains of mangos to the floor. Soon, there are no more mangos for the Nyx Assassin to consume. He raised his head to examine the bowl. Every square centimeter of the bowl is covered in the bittersweet liquid. Some of the purposeless, dry remains of the mangos remain present in the bowl. The rest are scattered amongst the ground where they shall rot. The Nyx Assassin does not understand. He lowers his head to try and eat more mangos, but there are no more mangos present to eat. He pulls his head back; his mind impossible to comprehend the current situation. He turns his head to the sides slightly to gather more information. The information gathered is of no use to the Nyx Assassin. For the first time in his life, a single, unknowing tear is shed from his tear ducts. The Nyx Assassin hungers for mangos still, but there are no more mangos to satisfy his hunger. The Nyx Assassin does not understand.

The mango enters through the mouth, but not the mind.


End file.
